


Hairy

by SushiOwl



Series: Teddy/Billy [7]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Body Hair, Established Relationship, Growing Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble I wrote for Cris-art's prompt on Tumblr.<br/>Teddy likes Billy's body hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairy

“Teddy, what are you doing?” Billy asked him with a chuckle as he nuzzled him, kissing the black hair the led south from his belly button and into his jeans. He sighed as Teddy opened his jeans and pulled them and his boxers down just enough to free his cock. He rubbed his nose through his curly pubes, looking up through his lashes and making Billy laugh. “You’re so weird.”

“Can’t help it. I like your hair.” That was the end of that discussion as he swallowed down his cock and started to bob his head.

Later, as they got older, started working and got an apartment together, it came up again as Billy was standing in front of the mirror and turning this way and that. “Do you think I have too much body hair?” he asked his boyfriend, fingering the curlies on his chest. He huffed as Teddy rushed up and hugged him, rubbing his nose against his neck. “That’s not an answer.”

“I think you’re perfect,” Teddy told him with a smile, before he nibbled his earlobe.

“I think I’m turning into a bear,” Billy huffed, thought he hugged Teddy’s arms around him.

“I guess I’ll just start calling you ‘daddy’ then,” Teddy said with an impish smile as Billy play-gagged. “Okay, okay, bad idea, but really. I really like your hair.”

“That’s because you’re weird,” he told him with a sigh, rolling his eyes.

One weekend when Billy was being extra lazy, he didn’t shave, and he stood into front of the mirror, stroking the short hairs and thinking to himself. Should he let it grow out? Or should he shave it? He wasn’t feeling up to shaving it at the moment, so he just left it.

Later on the couch as he and Teddy were curled up and watching a movie, Teddy’s hand drift to stroke Billy chin. “Okay, touchy,” he said to him in a huff, though he didn’t mind really. “Having fun?”

“Yes,” Teddy said simply, still running his fingers along the hairs. “I love your hair.”

Billy let his beard grow out. It went from short and coarse to a nice length and soft and silky. Billy had to admit he liked the look. Even if he didn’t feel like it most of the time, this made him look like an adult. That and Teddy liked it.

One night when he was nestled between Teddy’s legs and driving into him fast and hard, Teddy pulled him down, and he rubbed his beard against his neck. Teddy groaned and stiffened, arching, coating their stomachs in heat. It took him only a moment to follow behind him, and he grunted out his boyfriend’s name in his ear.

He moved to lie next to him, and it took all of two seconds before Teddy began to stroke and lightly scratch at his beard, and it made him chuckle. “Go ahead and say it.”

“I fucking love your hair.”


End file.
